GOONS-USN Pact
GOONS-USN Pact is a MnDoAP signed by GOONS and United Socialist Nations on 14 November 2019. Preamble "The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles," - Karl Marx, The Communist Manifesto. WHEREAS the ever-present threat of the capitalist classes and their institutions seek to undermine the freedom and well-being of the working class around the world and; WHEREAS we recognize that class struggle and revolution cannot be limited to achieving "Socialism in one alliance" as an effective means to overthrow capitalism; WHEREAS we also recognize the systemic use of racism, sexism and bigotry by the Capitalists to divide the working class against itself; BE IT THEREFORE RESOLVED that the undersigned entities enter into this pact to strengthen the global revolutionary struggle through armed mutual defense and discretionary aggression, financial solidarity and intelligence sharing by agreeing to the articles below: Article I: Sovereignty No undersigned party will engage in activities that undermine the sovereignty of each other, including but not limited to, espionage, military force or internal subversion. Article II: Mutual Defense Undersigned parties will participate in the defense of each other should any be subject to an act of aggression by a foreign power. If the defensive action is a result of a separate treaty activation, this clause becomes optional for the other signatories for the duration of that conflict. Article III: Discretionary Aggression In the event that an aggressive action is deemed necessary to safeguard their interests by an undersigned party, they may ask the other signatories to participate but participation is not obligatory. Article IV: Mutual Aid The undersigned agree to provide economic assistance to each other to the best of their abilities based on the needs of the others upon request. Article V: Intelligence REDACTED Article VI: Grievances Should an undersigned party become aggrieved, 72 hours notice must be presented to the other signatories of the aggrievement. The signatories will then discuss the aggrievement and appropriate actions will be voted upon which will be passed on a supermajority, at which point the signatories will be bound to adhere to the aforementioned actions. If the actions are not implemented then the offending signator can be removed from the pact by a supermajority vote of the remaining signatories. The said removal shall come into effect with 72 hours notice being given. Article VII: Amendment Should an undersigned party wish to amended this pact, 72 hours notice must be presented to the other signatories of the desired amendment. The signatories will then discuss and vote upon the amendment which will be passed on a supermajority before the amendment takes effect, at which point the signatories will be bound to adhere to the aforementioned agreements within this pact. If an amendment is passed that a signator finds they cannot agree with then the signator can withdraw without prejudice immediately, but preferable with 72 hours notice. Article VIII: Cancellation Should an undersigned party choose to withdrawal from this pact, notice must be presented to the other signatories 72 hours before the withdrawal takes effect, at which point the departing signatory will no longer be bound to adhere to the aforementioned agreements within this pact. Signatories Signed for GOONS Do Not Fear Jazz, El Presidente La Langosta, Blockade Runner, LLD, PMP, KBG, Esq, Shark Man the Second, Eater of Monitors, Healer of Spines, Fearless of Jazz, Conqueror of the Arrgh Lands in General and the Big Blue House in Particular, Also Hello JT Jag, Hambassidor (Head Ambassidor (Minister of Foreign Affairs)), Head of the Ministry of Log Dumping, GOONS Comrade Marx, Penile Envoy, Pilot Emeritus and Supreme Chairman of the Goonland Communist Party Dancemasterlee, High War Adjudicator, fartmaster Signed for United Socialist Nations DarVolt, Premier Matrix, Diplomat-General Category:Treaties of GOONS